


The Star

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Gen, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team becomes involved with something wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Religious warnings, some may find this offensive. And a discussion of bodily functions.

It had been a quiet mission. The natives were friendly, there were no predatory animals in the area, there were no indications that the Goa'uld had ever been there, and there was no sign of the Ori. The only excitement about this particular trip was that the Head of Homeworld Security had wrangled a week long pass. Jack O'Neill was living large and enjoying himself feasting with the Village headman and flirting outrageously with his daughters while the rest of SG1 accomplished the mission of sample taking and evaluating the planet. It was being considered as a possible trade partner for medicinal herbs and a small but rich deposit of naquadah that the natives had no use for.

Daniel had appointed himself keeper of the VIP to allow Mitchell to properly survey the village and free up Sam and Teal'c to take all their scientific samples without having to worry about their fearless, and slightly inebriated, leader. 

After the treaty had been signed and the feasting had wound down to a dull roar SG1, and their tipsy General, wended their way back to the small encampment that they had set up earlier in the week. It was a beautiful clear cold night and the very stars seemed to be vying with each other to be the brightest in the sky. However, one was winning by megawatts. 

"Look, Daniel!" Jack stopped abruptly on the rocky trail, swayed alarmingly, and pointed a wobbly arm at that specific part of the heavens. "Isn't that beautiful?" 

The younger man stopped next to his friend and chuckled as he grabbed Jack's other arm in support. "Yes, it certainly is." 

"Do you know what star that is?" O'Neill asked wonderingly. "I've never seen anything like it."

Daniel looked to Carter the astrophysicist for an answer. "Sam? Is it one we should recognize?" 

She looked thoughtful and did some calculations in her head before shaking it negatively. "I don't think it would be visible from Earth, sir. We're pretty far out here." 

Jack continued to stare dreamily up at the brilliant light in the sky. "It's like the honking Hope Diamond up there, Daniel. Just look at it!" 

"Yes, Jack. It's beautiful." He tugged gently on O'Neill's arm. "Come on now. Let's go back to the camp and get you tucked into bed." 

"Hum, oh, okay." He smiled at Daniel and winked. "Just like old times." 

"Yes, Jack, just like old times." The younger man urged his friend back into motion.

Mitchell followed them, watching the two men curiously. Teal'c caught his expression. "O'Neill and Danieljackson often shared the same tent when he was our team leader." 

The General looked back, grinned at them, and nodded. "Yup, saved us hauling the damned thing all over the galaxy." He glanced at Daniel, then in a stage whisper loud enough for all of them to hear he said, "He snores, ya know." 

Mitchell subdued a grin as he followed the two up the path that went over the small rocky hillock. "Yeah, I found that out." 

Daniel just shook his head at the older man. "And you don't, I suppose?" He still had hold of Jack's upper arm to add balance to his friend's unsteady gait.

"Nope, not me. Ole special ops Jack don't snore." O'Neill shook his head negatively almost losing his balance as they started downhill. Daniel pulled him upright.

"He does however, break wind repeatedly." Teal'c intoned deeply from behind Mitchell.

"Hey! That's so not true!" Jack exclaimed.

Sam gave it up and giggled out loud. "And he has been known to moan occasionally." 

Jack glared back at her. "Do not." 

"Jack," Daniel said teasingly. "Come on now."

"I so do not snort, moan, or fart for that matter!" He stopped and planted himself at the edge of the campsite.

"You do, O'Neill." 

"Not!" 

"Jack, come on, we're here." Daniel propelled him into the circle of already erected tents. Teal'c went over and started to light the already prepared campfire. He merely smiled at his friend's protestations of innocence.

"Well, I don't." 

"Jack, go on to bed and sleep it off." Daniel aimed the other man in the direction of their tent. "I've got first watch." 

"Oh," Jack looked around. "Oh, okay. Don't be long." 

"Right. Good night, Jack." They all watched the senior officer futz with the zippered opening and finally made it into the tent under his own power. 

As they prepared the camp for the evening, Mitchell looked at his teammates. "I take it this is unusual for General O'Neill?" 

Sam gave him a look and shook her head. "Don't worry, Cameron. Most of that was for your benefit. The General is the most professional military man I know." 

"Indeed, O'Neill is merely enjoying himself," Teal'c assured him. 

"So he's not really drunk on his ass."

Daniel just shrugged. "If we need him, he'll be fine. He's just relaxing a little."

"Well, since I'm in the presence of the original SG1, I stand reassured." Mitchell smiled at them and headed into his own tent. "Jackson, wake me for the next watch in four hours." 

"I will take third shift." Teal'c nodded and went into his tent. 

Sam smiled at him. "I guess I've got dawn watch, then. Have a good evening, Daniel." 

"Night everyone." 

~o0o~ 

It was near the end of his shift when Daniel noticed a luminous presence coming out of the stand of trees off to the north of their campsite. Recognizing that he was in the presence of an Ascended, he stood up to greet his visitor. "Shi'fu, is that you?" 

The diaphanous figure floated down to ground level. Like the Cheshire cat, a ready grin solidified first. "No, Dan-yell, it is I." As the body continued to form, Daniel immediately recognized his visitor's identity. 

"Skaara!" He took two steps forward to engulf his brother-in-law in a warm hug. "How are you?" 

The young Abydonian returned his hug with enthusiasm. "I am well, Daniel. I learn much every day." 

"And our good father?" 

"Kasuf sends his love to his good son, Dan-yell." The two men broke apart. 

"And Oma?" 

Skaara's expression changed. "No one has seen her for a long time, Dan-yell, and there is much disturbance amongst the others." 

Daniel nodded. "Good. They needed to be disturbed. She must still be with Anubis." 

The youngster nodded. "We believe that to be so. We cannot find them in the plain of stars." He glanced over Daniel's shoulder toward the circle of tents. "O'Nearr is with you here?" 

"Yes. Yes, he's uh, sleeping." 

"No, I'm not." Jack crawled out of the tent pulling his shirt on and buckling his belt. He walked swiftly over to the two. "I heard you talking. Skaara. It's good to see you again." He approached their visitor hesitantly with his hands outstretched, but the Abydonian youth walked eagerly into his embrace. 

"My friend, O'Nearr. It is well that you are with Dan-yell again." He looked at them wisely. "It is not good for either of you to be without the other." 

"Yes, well, not as much as I'd like," Jack confided to his young friend. "I'm just visiting right now." 

Skaara nodded. "You have your duties to your world, I know. But you are missed amongst the stars." 

"Yeah, there's that," Jack said sadly. "I miss being there."

The three heard more noises coming from camp. Carter was rapidly approaching them and Mitchell and Teal'c were both outside their tents watching from a distance. "Skaara!" 

"Colonel Carter, it is good to see you." He nodded back to Teal'c and Mitchell. "And Teal'c also. I am glad you still travel with Dan- yell." He looked at the other man. "This is your new team member?" 

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell," she introduced him by name. "This is Daniel's brother-in-law, Skaara." 

"But, I thought . . . " Mitchell looked to Teal'c. "Isn't he . . . ?" 

"I sojourn among the Ascended now. It is true. But I am always happy to find my brother Dan-yell and his companion, O'Nearr." Skaara smiled up at the tall man at his side. "Especially when I have good news to tell you." 

"What news is that?" Jack asked, "Good news is always . . . well, good." 

The young man looked at the group solemnly. "Tonight is especially auspicious for the inhabitants of this world. There is something wonderful about to happen here." 

Daniel looked at him in curiosity. "Something wonderful?" 

"Ay, in the village some distance from here." He pointed to an area west of the village that they had been visiting. 

"That's nice." O'Neill looked at him curiously. "Wonderful is always good, but what's so special about this that you showed up? Not that I'm unhappy to see you and all . . . " 

Skaara looked up suddenly and began to thin out around the edges of his body. "Dan-yell, O'Nearr, I must go now. I only wanted to greet you and tell you of this great thing." The young man looked up. The group could see several glowing presences hovering some distance from them as if they were waiting. "You should come and see it for yourselves."

"But we don't have much time left here. We've been visiting this local chieftain and . . . " Mitchell started to object.

"Do not tell him that you saw me." Skaara suddenly looked concerned. "He must not know of our presence here."

Jack looked at his young friend in confusion. "Well, sure. We don't have to even go back . . . but why?"

"I cannot explain O'Nearr, but it is very important. He must not know." Skaara nodded to his friends. "I must go now. I will see you soon." The young man dissolved into a glowing mass and floated away to join with the others.

Jack called out after the retreating glow. "Well, if you think it's that important . . . " He then turned around to look at SG1. "So, wanna go?"

Daniel nodded. "Skaara wouldn't have come if he didn't think it was something worth our time."

"Indeed, he was most insistent, O'Neill."

Carter nodded her agreement. "I'm through here anyway, sir. We should . . . "

"Wait a minute." Mitchell spoke up. His team was being highjacked and he wasn't even being consulted. "Why are we going again?"

All four of the others turned to look at him in surprise. "Skaara said it was important and that we should come," Daniel commented, confused as to why Mitchell was even questioning them.

O'Neill looked at the Colonel in surprise. "You do know who the Ascended are right?"

"Well, sure, kinda." Cameron felt like he was being called to task for his question. "They're a race of super beings that don't do anything."

"Oh, they can do things. They just won't upset the applecart," the General nodded. "They can do a hell of a lot. They can observe things, to plant ideas," then he glanced at Daniel. "And sometimes they offer ascension to those of us who may not quite yet deserve it." 

Cameron glanced at Jackson. Damn, but the man was blushing. "So, your friend . . . "

"Brother," Jackson corrected him.

"Your long lost brother just appears to you as an Ascended, tells you to go somewhere, and you just go? That's it?"

O'Neill looked at him and smiled. "That's it."

Daniel looked from him to the General then back again. "Why not?"

"What about the mission?"

"Have we not successfully completed our mission here already?" Teal'c put in.

"We were leaving in the morning anyway," Carter commented. 

"But we're due back tomorrow."

"And we'll be back tomorrow . . . later tomorrow," Jack said encouragingly

"What about General Landry?"

O'Neill leaned forward until he was only a few inches from Cameron's face. "Mitchell. I'm his boss. It'll be okay. Trust me on this."

~o0o~

They had been walking for more than six hours, circumnavigating the village that they had visited and proceeding on toward the west. O'Neill and Jackson were on point, following the directions given them by Skaara. Carter and Mitchell were middle and Teal'c was on their six. The two Air Force Lieutenant Colonels were walking side by side talking softly. "I don't get it Sam. Some Ascended being shows up and we just do what he says?"

"Skaara is not just an Ascended. He's, well, he's always been special to the General and Daniel." She shrugged. "Cameron, you might as well give it up this time."

"Yeah, it did sound more like a command than a gentle invitation."

Sam turned to stare at him. "Look, you've never met an Ascended before . . . we have. I knew one named Orlin, we met Oma Desala and Daniel's stepson, Shi'fu and then Daniel . . . though I never saw him then except at the battle of Abydos, so I don't know if he had changed much when he was one. But when an Ascended being wants you to do something, you just usually take their advice."

"They know much more of the intricate workings of the universe, Colonelmitchell. You should always heed their council." Teal'c put in from the rear. 

"So, they're all knowing, all seeing, and all trustworthy." Cameron said challengingly.

"Those that we've met have been." Carter replied. The Jaffa nodded. 

"The ones that aren't, don't ascend, Mitchell," O'Neill called back over his shoulder. "You should remember whom you're dealing with. Right Daniel." 

The younger man only smiled mysteriously.

~o0o~

Late that evening the tired team climbed a tall hill and paused at the top to catch their breath. The skies were again decorated with the twinkling spangles of stars. They seemed even closer this evening in the closing twilight. Once more the dominant star was trying its best to outshine its brethren, casting a silver glow down into the valley below. 

O'Neill pointed to it. "Carter, could that be a comet? It looks almost like its glowing with a different light spectrum."

Sam tilted her head back and looked up at the star in question. "It could be a comet, or even a meteor, sir. I don't have a way to tell without my instruments."

"Great, I hope it doesn't hit the Stargate," O'Neill groused. "My vacation is up on Monday."

Mitchell started to chuckle, but then realized that the General was serious. "Uh, you don't really think . . . ?"

"No," Sam answered him with a smile. "Lightening really doesn't strike twice that often."

"I don't know," Daniel said quietly. "This is Jack and SG1 you're talking about."

"Of course," O'Neill smiled over at the younger man. "it doesn't look like too bad a place to retire to. The village headman says there's quite a bit of fishing going on here abouts."

Teal'c nodded then said drily. "It is a lucrative industry. There are actually fish in the waters of this place."

As they continued down into the valley below, they could see the lights of a moderately-sized village in the distance. Closer to them, on the outskirts of town, a herd of sheep-like animals was grazing docilely on the short grasses and shrubs. A group of shepherds waved to the travelers as they sat around a campfire. Two more were standing guard at different posts around the flock. A dog barked at their passing.

As they approached the town, there was a smaller group of buildings that appeared to be a gathering place, possibly an inn or a hostel of a sort. There were several outbuildings that apparently served as stables for beasts of burden. 

As they approached, a middle-aged man came out of one of the sheds and looked around nervously. His gaze finally settled on them. By the conditions of his clothing they could see that he was a peasant. He looked at them for a moment then called out to them nervously. "Hello."

"Hello." Daniel stepped to the front of the group and returned his greeting. 

The man nodded hurriedly at him and then looked to Carter. "My lady, are you the midwife?"

Sam was startled at his question and looked at O'Neill who shrugged. She shook her head. "Uh, no. I'm not."

Jack looked at Daniel who nodded and picked up his patented spiel. "We're travelers from a distant country . . . "

But the man interrupted him. "I'm sorry, my lord, but did you see the midwife? Did you pass her on the road perhaps?"

"No," the linguist shook his head. "We don't come from the town. Why do you need a midwife?"

The man nodded nervously and looked over his shoulder toward the shed. "It's my wife. It's her time. I sent for the midwife, but no one has come."

Daniel looked at O'Neill for permission to act. He nodded with a sigh. "Go ahead, Daniel. Do your thing."

The younger man turned back to the peasant. "Sir, I don't know the customs here, but I have assisted in birthing children before. Is your wife in difficulty?"

"She is just very young and frightened. It is her first born." The man nodded. "I had promised her a midwife to ease her fears, but none has come." He looked hopefully at the linguist. "I am a humble man, but I have copper coins to pay."

Daniel shook his head. "No coins are necessary for my help. Where is your wife? Maybe I can help her."

"She is here, within the stable. There was no room at the inn and it was the only shelter available." The man indicated the doorway behind him.

"Well, lets go to your lady wife and see how she is. If she will permit me, I will help her." The man smiled gratefully at Daniel and led him inside.

Jack watched them go and sighed, shaking his head. "I swear. He attracts them."

Mitchell had been watching the scene in amazement. "Attracts . . . who?"

"People in need, people in trouble, people who need help." O'Neill shrugged. "They just appear out of nowhere." He looked around. "Well T, let's gather some wood and build up the fire. It looks like we'll be here for a while."

Twilight grew into evening and as darkness fell the cry of a newborn baby was heard from within the stable. In a short while, Daniel came out wiping his hands on a cloth beaming and announced happily. "It's a boy. A healthy boy."

"So, she needed your help after all?" Sam asked. 

"Well, the mother is really young. She looks about fourteen." Jackson nodded. "So, yeah, there might have been problems, but with a little assistance everything went fine." He looked at Jack with a grin. "Do you want to pay your respects? We're all cleaned up in there."

O'Neill smiled back. "Sure, Doctor Jackson." He turned to the rest of the team. "Okay, everybody, think quick. Do we have any birthday presents on us?"

The team did a quick pack search that turned up some semi-suitable presents. O'Neill unpacked some extra MREs for the parents. Sam gave up some sweet smelling lotions and soaps with anti-bacterial properties. Teal'c divided up the local herbs that they had been collecting for their own studies of the region and doled out the extra that they had. Mitchell dug deep into his pack and revealed a good sized stash of the local coins. He had won the money from some of the men of the previous village during some friendly games of chance he'd participated in. 

After gathering their booty, the team followed Daniel into the small, darkened room. A tallow candle was all that lit the area but the bright light from the unusual star came in through a rough window in the barn's wall. Its light cast a glowing light down onto the beautiful face and dark eyes of a lovely woman child. She looked up sleepily at her visitors and smiled as she moved the folds of an Air Force fatigue shirt away to reveal the face of her baby. The boy, unlike most newborns of O'Neill's experience, seemed to look directly into the faces of his visitors. Jack knelt in front of the young Madonna and reached out to stroke the soft baby arm that reached for him. The infant grinned toothlessly, grabbed his finger and pulled it toward his mouth.

"No, little guy. You don't want to suck on that," Jack said solemnly to the alert face. "You don't know where it's been in the last fifty years." He looked at the mother who turned the baby to her breast so that he could suckle at the proper source. "He's beautiful." She smiled and shyly covered her now feeding baby.

Jack stood up and faced the father with a suspicious moisture in his eyes. "He's a beautiful child."

The man nodded solemnly. "We have been given a precious gift by the great one."

"Yes, yes you have." O'Neill took a breath and cleared his throat. "We have some gifts for your family to celebrate your son's birth." He turned to the team and nodded. They stepped forward one at a time and gave their offerings to the father. "These should help you get to where you're going." 

"But my friends . . . I cannot accept . . . "

"No, no, please. It's uh, traditional where we come from . . . and besides, your wife and son will benefit from them."

Daniel spoke up for the first time since reentering the room. "I know you don't want to deny them anything. The food and medicines will help give strength to your wife and son. The money will ease your journey. Please, take them with our blessings. "

The nearly overwhelmed man nodded and then bowed deeply. "We will take your blessings and your gifts, wise strangers. We thank you."

Jack smiled and motioned his team to the door. "Take good care of them." As they left the building, he turned to see the new father bend solicitously over his family.

When they were outside again, Jack put his arm around Daniel's shoulders in a rough hug. "You did good, Daniel. You did real good."

The younger man turned into Jack's hug and sighed. "Thanks, Jack, for being here."

As they stood talking, Teal'c turned suddenly to face the darkness and pulled his pistol defensively. "Who comes there?"

From out of the darkness five of the shepherds that they had passed in the fields came forward with their heads bowed and hands out in supplication and submission. The leader spoke softly, "We were called by the angel to come and witness."

"Witness? Witness what?" Mitchell asked curiously.

"The birth," one of the others spoke up. "We were summoned from our flocks to witness the birth of the blessed one."

Mitchell looked at them in amazement. "An angel?"

"Yes," the leader said firmly. "An angel appeared to us as we guarded our flocks. He said we should come and bear witness to the miracle."

Carter looked at Mitchell. "Skaara?"

Teal'c motioned them to come closer. "This angel, he had black hair and dark eyes?"

"No, he had a gray beard and a wise face. He appeared to be very ancient, and worthy of much veneration."

Jack and Daniel looked at each other. "Kasuf."

The father came out of the building to see what was going on. "Who are you?"

The shepherd took another step forward and spoke out bravely to the father. "We come to witness the birth as was spoken in the prophesy."

Another one spoke up. "We come to worship at the feet of the child."

The father didn't seem surprised. "You are welcome. My wife and the child await you within."

When the other group had gone into the dwelling, Daniel pointed to the sky. "Kasuf," he said softly under his breath and pointed to some swirling orbs of light that glowed softly in the distance. "And Skaara came to get us."

"Because he knew that you could help the mom," Jack replied just as softly, still holding on to the other man.

"And he knew that we would give them supplies to help them along in their journey." Teal'c nodded. 

As they watched, several other glowing balls appeared in the sky high above them.

"Look sir, there are more of them coming." Carter announced.

Mitchell looked at the others. "So what exactly are we saying here, General?"

O''Neill just shrugged. "Hey, I''m just making this up as I go along."

"Wait a minute." Mitchell demanded. "We got a baby, and shepherds, and glowy aliens. So, that would make us what?" 

"I guess, that would make us the Magi." Sam answered him softly. 

"Gaspar, Balthasar, and Melchior," Teal'c quoted the names. "Wise men who came from the east."

"How do you know about the three wise men?" Mitchell asked the alien warrior in surprise.

"Is not the Bible in its many forms the basis of your western civilization?" Teal'c admonished him gently. "I have read it to learn of your culture and history."

Mitchell had to nod. It made perfect sense. Teal'c was anything but ignorant and uninformed. 

Jack was looking at his warrior friend with surprise. "Where did you find the names, T? They're not in the Bible."

The big man nodded. "I looked them up on the internet and asked Danieljackson.. I was curious about their backgrounds. They came from different lands and different backgrounds yet were brought together by their beliefs in the prophesy. I found them fascinating. . .and enlightening."

"But..."

"Yes, Mitchell?" The General looked at him curiously.

"But they were three men," He protested weakly. He was in over his head here and knew it.

"Different planet, different folks, different strokes. Loosen up Mitchell," Jack said to the younger officer. "I guess that makes us the five peaceful wise guys, no offense Carter." He gave Daniel a fond look. "Or at least some of us are." He looked around. "C'mon kids, I think we've done our part here. Let's blow this popsicle stand and go home."

SG1 packed up their gear and started their journey back to the Stargate. As they topped the hill, they paused and looked back toward the small cluster of buildings. They could see that the star had decreased its light and was beginning to blend back into the backdrop of the night sky. But around the barn, there were several smaller glowing swirls of light that seemed to be intent on remaining there for some time.

Jack looked over at Daniel and smiled. The younger man returned his look. Mitchell glanced at Carter and Teal'c. They grinned back at him and together SG1 turned to go back toward the Stargate strangely at peace with themselves and the universe. There was nothing more to say. The Star had done it all.


End file.
